Beautiful Soul
by ThreeRainyDays
Summary: The food was mediocre at best, but he couldn't have cared less when all that really mattered was the way her eyes lit up as she smiled at him. Lisanna/Bixlow. For Bixanna Week.
1. First

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 1 – First**

_The highly anticipated Bixanna Week is upon us! I lack a tumblr account, but that wasn't about to stop me from contributing. I can't guarantee that I'll have stories ready in time for every prompt (the days are happening too fast), but I at least have this first one._

* * *

><p>Black dress shoes. Shiny. It had been a real pain in the ass to shine those things earlier that afternoon, but Bixlow was nothing if not thorough. So much agony over a damn pair of shoes. He was starting to think they were mocking him, given the way they sparkled so sweetly in the light.<p>

He turned his attention back to more important matters. Bixlow smoothed out the creases in his shirt, doing up the buttons with practiced precision. Tie in check, collar laid flat against his shoulders, cuffs rolled to his elbows. Any doubts he might have had about his appearance vanished when he looked in the mirror. He grinned at his reflection, running a hand through his dark blue hair. Looking sharp, stylin', dressed to kill. Oh, yeah. This would work.

One last thing. He slipped his visor over his eyes, gave the mirror another grin for good measure, and left his apartment.

He stepped outside and immediately frowned. The air felt slightly dense, the sun was just annoying enough to make him squint, and the ever-shiny shoes tapped a little too loudly on the sidewalk for his liking. The approaching-dusk was a far cry from perfect, but he supposed it could've been worse.

In just five minutes he stood outside a small restaurant, the open sign blinking invitingly from the window. Not a moment after he stepped inside, he heard someone call his name.

"Bixlow!" A girl with short white hair waved him over, a bright smile spread across her face.

He grinned. "Hey, Lisanna. You look great."

She winked. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

He sat down in the chair opposite her and picked up the menu. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Nope, you're right on time," she said. Lisanna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in a way that Bixlow found cute. "And, well, I'm glad you showed up. I've really been looking forward to today."

"Like I'd skip out on tonight," he said. "Plus, I'm starving. What's it take to get some food around here?"

She laughed and held his hand from across the table. A satisfied smile spread across his face. Yeah, it was gonna be a good date.

The food was mediocre at best, but he couldn't have cared less when all that really mattered was the way her eyes lit up as she smiled at him. They talked well into the evening and before he knew it the moon was up and she was yawning and he was offering to walk her home. Holding her hand in his, Bixlow thought to himself that he doesn't know how things worked out so well. Even though he'd tease her that she was lucky to have him, he knew it was really the other way around. And despite all the strange looks they got from the others in Fairy Tail and the constant heckling from the Raijinshuu and her siblings, Bixlow knew that what they had was more than worth it.

They approached her house all too soon for his liking. Lisanna hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his middle. And when she pulled away just a little and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, he couldn't stop the smile that lifted the corners of his lips. Definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Any comments or suggestions for the upcoming prompts would be highly appreciated. I'd love to hear from all you like-minded Bixanna lovers out there.<em>


	2. Gift

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 2 – Gift**

_In contrast to the cliche nature of day 1, I promise this day 2 story will be much more original and lighthearted._

* * *

><p>"What… is this?"<p>

"It's a mask," Lisanna said.

"I can see that," Bixlow replied cautiously. "What I mean is, why are you handing it to me?"

So far, this exchange was not going as planned. When Lisanna imagined herself giving Bixlow the present she had been preparing for over a week, she thought he would gratefully accept it and they would walk off with smiles on their faces. Instead she was stuck with this awkward silence and the distinct feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Because it's for you," she said patiently. "Aren't you gonna take it?"

"You want me to wear this?" He asked, pointing to the object.

"Uh, yeah. You know, usually when someone tries to give you a present you should do that person a favor and accept the gift," she said. "Seriously, just take the thing already. I'm starting to feel offended."

Bixlow ended up taking it, albeit hesitantly. Lisanna watched him, more than a little miffed at his reaction. Yup, this was definitely not how she imagined things going. Still, it was amusing to watch him handle the mask, turning it over as if he were checking for traps.

"So…" he drew the word out. Lisanna got the sense that he was trying to figure out how to say something without hurting her feelings.

"If you hate it, just say so," she said. "I won't mind. Too much. Okay, actually I would mind, but I'd rather you tell me than continue to make this awkward. Seriously, I can feel myself age waiting for you to finish that sentence."

"I don't hate it, Lis," he said. She wasn't convinced.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to try something different," she said, feeling more and more dejected by the minute. "Look, just give it back. Even if you don't say so, I know you're not thrilled. We'll just pretend this whole thing never happened, okay?"

She reached out to grab it, but Bixlow held it up above his head. Lisanna jumped in vain, but he was annoyingly tall and she couldn't quite make it. She sighed in exasperation. "Are you trying to be difficult?"

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked.

She frowned a little. "Yes, I did. And I'd prefer that you give it back if you don't like it."

"But I do like it," he said. He cracked a small smile when he saw the look on her face. "Okay, I admit, my reaction earlier probably wasn't the biggest clue."

"You think?"

"Sorry," he said. "To be honest with you, I was surprised. And kinda touched. Nobody's ever given me something like this, much less put in the time to make it themselves."

She blinked in surprise. "Really? Freed and Ever never gave you presents?"

"We're not really the gift-giving type bunch," he said with a shrug. Lisanna had a fleeting image of Evergreen handing out neatly wrapped presents to the other two, and had to stifle a laugh. "But I could get used to this. Hand-made things really do have that special feel to them, yeah?"

"Well, that's kinda what I was going for," she said. "So you do like it?"

"Yeah," he said. "I really appreciate it, Lis."

She smiled for the first time since they started the conversation. "I'm glad. So you'll wear it?"

"No."

The smile disappeared. "Wait, but you just said –"

He took off his visor and held the mask up to his face. "Not the right size, sweetheart."

She opened her mouth to retort, then closed it when she saw that he was right. The ends of the mask extended at least two inches past his ears and the eyeholes missed his eyes completely. "It's cause I was comparing it to your visor!" She shouted in realization.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your visor," she explained impatiently. "I needed a sizing reference, so that's what I used when I was measuring how big to make the mask."

"It'll make a sweet wall decoration, though."

She stamped her foot in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Language, Lis."

"Oh, like you should talk!"

* * *

><p><em>It's gonna be a good week.<em>


	3. Baby

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 3 **– **Baby**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you'll be okay?" Mira asked for the hundredth time.<p>

Lisanna nodded in a reassuring manner. "I promise it'll be fine, Mira," Lisanna said. "Honestly, he's no trouble at all. And Bixlow's here to help me."

Mira nodded. "I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

Lisanna waved in a reassuring manner. Mira slung her purse over her shoulder and glanced back one last time at the baby in her sister's arms. She smiled a little before turning away and leaving the guild.

With a sigh of relief, Lisanna sat down in one of the empty chairs. "She worries too much about you," she said to the baby. "You're always good for Aunty Lisanna though, right? You like when she takes care of you, don't you?"

Mira's baby cooed and wiggled his fingers a little. Lisanna giggled, planting a kiss on his forehead. Bixlow watched in amusement, one hand resting on the back of the chair Lisanna was seated in.

"You're not too bad at this," he said.

She stuck out her tongue playfully. "It's not so hard. Besides, he's such a calm baby. He barely cries at all, this one."

"Mm," Bixlow hummed. "Can I hold him?"

She nodded and stood up to hand him the baby. Bixlow took him from her with more ease than she expected. He expertly cradled him in the crook of his arm, gently swaying and bouncing his legs. It was impressive, to say the least.

Her eyes widened. "I'm pleasantly surprised, Bixlow. You're actually really good with babies."

"Not really," he said. "Just working off intuition here."

"I highly doubt anyone's intuition could be that good on a first try," she said. "Seriously, you're like a certified pro. Mira had to show me how to hold him the first time."

Bixlow grinned down at the baby. "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

The baby gurgled a little. He reached out a tiny hand to grasp one of Bixlow's fingers, much to Bixlow's delight. "Smart, too," he added.

Lisanna felt her heart rate pick up at the sight. "Are you doing this on purpose?" She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," she said.

Without any warning whatsoever he asked, "You like kids?"

She looked away nervously, suddenly feeling very shy. "I guess so," she said. "I mean, Mira's son is really cute and I like helping take care of him and –"

"I meant do you want kids for yourself someday?"

Lisanna's blush increased exponentially to the point where her face was redder than Erza's hair. A few incoherent stutters escaped her mouth as she made a point of looking everywhere except at Bixlow. She finally snuck a peek at him, sure that he would think she was a nut. He was still cradling the baby in his arms, his attention completely focused on rocking the infant. She wondered if maybe she'd lucked out and he hadn't just seen her spluttering like a fool.

Those hopeful thoughts flew out the window a second later. He glanced up so casually it almost seemed scripted, and slowly raised one eyebrow at her. Well, so much for that, she thought.

She coughed. He stared. The baby slept. Lisanna could have heard a pin drop amidst the silence, and she flattened the back of her hair in a desperate attempt to occupy herself with something, anything, to distract herself from the awkwardness that was the current situation. Eventually, Bixlow turned his attention back to the baby.

"Was just a question, Lis. Although now I'm curious what got you so worked up about it," he said. She noticed his usual grin slipping back into place and she rolled her eyes with a huff.

"I haven't really thought about it," she answered honestly. "I mean, maybe I do."

"Maybe?" He asked.

"Maybe," she said. "I'd want to get married first, though."

"What, you don't think you'll get married?"

She smiled a little. "Why Bixlow, are you proposing to me?"

He grinned. "Not yet."

Lisanna coughed again, more than a little taken aback by his answer. "That wasn't fair."

"Never said I played fair, Lis," he said. "But since we're on the subject, I can't help but wonder. If I did ask you properly, what would you say?"

She mimed zipping her lips shut. "Not telling. And anyway, that's cheating."

"Suppose that's what I thought you'd say," he said. "Still, couldn't hurt to try."

She mimicked his grin, adding in a wink. "You'll just have to find out when you ask me for real, then."

* * *

><p><em>I'll leave it up to you to guess who Mira's husband is.<em>


	4. Alternate Universe

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 4 – Alternate Universe**

_Set in a medieval, castle town. I rush wrote this to make it in time for day 4, but I hope you still enjoy it. This one has a different feel from the others, but I suppose a little variety is good._

* * *

><p><em>Ding, dong.<em> The ten o'clock bells rang out clearly in the early morning. Sunlight had already pierced through the overnight clouds and a pleasant glow surrounded the shops and houses of the castle town.

People busied themselves at the local market, although a few stopped to stare at the passing entourage. A more detailed appraisal only increased the market-goers' intrigue. It was clear these people were not from around here. The lightning bolt insignia on the leader's horse confirmed their suspicions. Not-so-secret whispers revealed that they were from one of the neighboring kingdoms.

The group in question continued on their way, pretending they weren't eavesdropping on the gossip. They were used to this sort of reception, but it was still amusing to get insight on what kind of first impression they made.

"You'd think they'd never seen a noble before," the bespectacled woman said. She flipped her ponytail behind her in an imperious sort of way. "Hardly the kind of folk you should be associating with, Laxus."

"We musn't look down on the common people, Ever," a man with long green hair said. "Their work is just as important as yours and mine."

"Hmph," she sniffed. "Just the same, Freed, would it hurt them to show a little more respect?"

"Doesn't bother me," the tallest one wearing a knight's visor said. "So long as they're not raising pitchforks at us, I don't care what they do."

"Hmph," she repeated, but said no more on the subject.

The man on horseback who'd remained silent the entire time finally spoke up. "We're almost there," he said. "Try not to argue too much before they let us in the front door."

"Imagine that," Freed said drily. "It wouldn't be the first time someone's kicked us out."

The tall one laughed, his tongue lolling out somewhat strangely. "But it would be a first to get kicked out before they even let us in."

"Good times," Evergreen said sarcastically. "Honestly though, Bixlow, try to be civil while we're here. If you sully Laxus' name –"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be out to get me, I know. Such a trusting attitude. I'm always on my best behavior."

Freed sighed. "Define best behavior."

"I distinctly recall that we were banned from the last tavern we visited due to unruly conduct," Evergreen said, shooting a nasty look at Bixlow.

He waved his hand. "Got it, got it. I won't bring the team down. Knight's honor."

"The woman we're going to see has two younger siblings," Laxus reminded them. "I've heard she's quite the looker, so don't get any ideas."

"What about the other two?" Freed asked.

"The middle brother's got a bit of a temper, so I doubt he'd appreciate you hitting on his sisters. And the youngest one, well, she's not so important," Evergreen said.

"Not so important?" Bixlow repeated. "What, she's not included in the Evergreen report?"

Freed rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'm worried."

Bixlow grinned. "Have a little faith in me, guys. I promise I won't do anything crazy. Pigs'll fly before I fall in love with the youngest Strauss sibling."

* * *

><p><em>It was interesting to write the Raijinshuu altogether and this was actually my first attempt at doing so. I hope they were all relatively in character.<em>


	5. Soul

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 5 – Soul**

_As you might have suspected, day 5 inspired the title of this collection. Prepare for ridiculousness, this one's pretty silly._

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail was a whirl of activity as usual. The latest guild fight had broken out two minutes earlier after Natsu had loudly challenged Erza to a fight. It hadn't taken long for the others to get involved, and before long fists were flying, swords were clashing, and fire arced through the air.<p>

Juvia hardly glanced up for any of it (except to drool at the sight of Gray stripping off his shirt). Instead she stared at the two people sitting side by side at the bar, holding hands and talking animatedly to each other. She rested her cheek in her palm, elbow supported by the table. Leaning forward in her seat, she strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't catch more than a few words and bits of laughter. She frowned a little, squinting as if that would help her ears to hear better.

Lucy noticed Juvia's strange behavior (stranger than usual, at least) and approached her hesitantly. "Juvia?" She asked.

She made no indication that she'd heard her name and continued what she was doing. Lucy pulled up a chair next to her and attempted to follow the path of Juvia's gaze. Her eyes wandered from floor to ceiling, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on any one thing in particular (Happy shot across her field of vision at one point, much to her annoyance). Eventually she asked, "What are you looking at?"

Juvia pointed straight ahead. "Lisanna and Bixlow."

Lucy looked again and saw the couple in question. She nodded in understanding. "They're a strange pair, aren't they?"

Juvia seemed to snap out of her trance, shifting her attention the girl next to her. "Juvia just can't figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lucy asked. "Because there's a lot of things about them that just defy explanation to me."

Juvia thought about it for a moment before posing an important question. "Can you imagine them being romantic?"

Lucy considered it. An image of Lisanna and Bixlow popped into her head. A soft glow illuminated the two as they stood close together while a sparkly pink aura of flowers and hearts filled the background. Mood music drifted in and out as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Bixlow held Lisanna's hands tenderly, his trademark tongue-wagging grin displayed for all to see. She smiled lovingly back, squeezing his hands just a little.

"Baby, I want you and your beautiful soul," he said.

Breaking out of her fantasy, Lucy looked straight at Juvia and said in a deadpan voice, "That was one of the weirdest mental images my brain has ever come up with. Not to mention one of the cheesiest."

Juvia finally turned to look at Lucy. She let out a long sigh. "They're so lucky."

"Jealous?" Lucy asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Mm," she said. "Juvia wishes she could have a romance like that."

Lucy placed a comforting hand on the water mage's shoulder. "You'll get your chance."

An ice lance suddenly imbedded itself in the ground a foot away from them. A cry of "NATSU!" cut through the noise for a brief moment before the fight escalated in intensity. It was somewhat impressive, if not idiotic, how everyone still had energy to spare, Lucy thought.

She made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "That is, once Gray and Natsu settle their ongoing rivalry," she mumbled.


	6. Family

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 6 – Family**

_Sort of a sequel to "Baby."_

* * *

><p>"Do you ever worry about that sort of thing?" Lisanna suddenly said.<p>

Her question came out of nowhere and Bixlow was more than a little confused. Considering that the conversation had been about the possibility of Natsu wearing different colored scarves, Bixlow really wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What sort of thing?" He asked. "Gonna have to be more specific there, Lis."

She gestured vaguely in the direction of Elfman and Evergreen. They were unsurprisingly in the middle of an argument. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, save for a few choice words relating to manliness. Even though he couldn't catch enough of the conversation to figure out exactly what they were arguing about, he was highly convinced that it was another isolated incidence of a couple's fight. And Elfman and Evergreen had a lot of those.

He turned back to Lisanna and bluntly asked, "What am I looking at?"

She waved more insistently at the pair. "That!" She said. "Don't you see it?"

"Not really, no," he said. "Literally I see them, but figuratively, I ain't got a damn clue what you're getting at."

"They like each other," she stated. The way she said it made it sound like indisputable fact, and Bixlow hastily tried to pass off his laughter as a coughing fit.

"Could've fooled me," he said. "Seems to me like there's never a moment those two aren't disagreeing about something or other."

"True," she agreed. "But I think that's just their way of showing affection."

Bixlow observed the two in question for a minute. It was true that they argued a lot, but it seemed to him like the issues were never anything serious. And when it came down to it, there were those rare moments that he saw them holding hands when they thought no one was watching.

"They're made for each other," he concluded.

"Right," she said. "Which is great. But at the same time it's not."

"You know, for a moment I thought I was on the verge of a breakthrough and that I was gonna understand your point to all this," he said. "Now you lost me again."

"It's not great for me!" She said as if this cleared everything up.

"Er, how do you figure? I would've thought you'd be rooting for your brother's happiness," he said. He glanced back at Elfman and Evergreen just as their argument was heating up. "Even if it is a somewhat skewed, strange, twisted kind of happiness."

"This is just the beginning of it, Bixlow!" Lisanna said, the urgency in her tone increasing by the minute. "Pretty soon they'll all be in on it!"

"Who's in on what now?" Bixlow asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"Being a couple!" Lisanna exploded, throwing her hands up. "I'll wake up one morning and suddenly bam! Everyone's all paired up!"

"And this is a bad thing?" He asked, still not getting it.

"Yes! Because then they'll all start getting married! Before you know it, you'll start receiving wedding invitations in the mail and watch all your friends tie the knot while you clap politely in the audience," she said.

"That's a pretty active imagination you got there," he said. "But I still don't see how this is a problem."

"And then," she said, going on as if she hadn't heard him. "Then they start having kids and suddenly you're being invited to first birthday parties and family gatherings!"

Bixlow stayed silent for a bit as Lisanna calmed down. Finally he repeated the essential question he'd be asking for the past ten minutes, "So what's the problem?"

"Obviously I'd be really happy for all my friends," she said. "But what if while they're moving on and experiencing all these things, I just stay in the same place and don't get to share in any of it?"

"Y'mean like what if you don't get married and have kids and all that jazz?" Bixlow clarified.

She nodded. "Exactly. What if I'm left alone and sad and have to watch everyone else live out really happy lives? I don't think I could take it. Do you ever worry about that happening to you?"

"Hm," he said. "Honestly? I never thought about that until you brought it up just now. Although I have to say I do admire that you were able to imagine that elaborate scenario just from seeing Elfman and Evergreen bicker."

"I've thought about it before," she said. "It's a real concern of mine."

"I'm not saying it's not important," he said. "If it matters to you then who am I to say that it's not worth worrying about? Although if we're being honest here, I don't think you need to stress, Lis."

She tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"Cause you're surrounded by people that care about you," he said, gesturing widely around the area. "I mean, come on, this guild is practically your family. You've got your siblings and you've got us. And you've got me."

She smiled at that. "Really?"

"Hell yeah," he said with a grin. "I ain't asking you yet, cause I'm saving it for later, but didn't you say you wanted to marry me?"

"Hinted," she corrected. "But yeah. Maybe I did say something like that."

"Problem solved," he said as he put an arm around her.

"Thanks, Bixlow," she said. "But promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try not to be that crazy, okay?"

They unanimously turned in the direction of Elfman and Evergreen. Their argument was still ongoing, and the random outbursts about manliness had become even more outrageous. Bixlow nodded. "Done."

* * *

><p><em>The silliness increases! These two are too much for me, honestly.<em>


	7. Future

**Bixanna Week – Beautiful Soul**

**Day 7 – Future**

_And here we are at the end with day 7. Better late than never, right? I'm amazed that I completed all seven prompts in such a short period of time. Writing for a deadline really forces you to write, I suppose. Be forewarned that this last story reached romantic comedy levels of fluffiness._

* * *

><p>Their friendship was a strange one. It was clear by the way they always managed to turn heads whenever they were together that the others thought they were an odd pairing. Bixlow couldn't care less about his reputation, but he never quite understood what made Lisanna start talking to him. If he was strange, then Lisanna was labeled strange by association. In that sense, he was just as baffled as the rest of them as to why the youngest Strauss sibling was so interested in his company.<p>

He had never even had a one-on-one conversation with her before her supposed death. Then it was revealed that she wasn't dead, and suddenly everything was different. She was seventeen and not the little girl he vaguely recalled seeing around the guild. Somehow she had grown up and become a young woman in just two short years. And yet this older version of Lisanna was hardly any different from the old one he'd never gotten to know. She fit right in with everyone and he supposed it was only natural because for the first time in two years she was home.

How did they meet? The details faded away with time and he couldn't remember what it was they talked about anymore, but he remembered that she was the one who approached him first. It was obvious by the way she spoke with genuine interest and curiosity that she was still a child at heart. But she was witty and clever, cute and funny, and Bixlow decided that maybe she was worth getting to know. What started out as casual conversations and brief hellos exchanged in passing turned into planned occasions to hang out and long talks about anything and everything.

He hadn't planned on falling for her. It just happened. And as time went on and their friendship deepened he realized he couldn't pinpoint exactly when his feelings for her had turned into something more. It was exciting yet at the same time he wished he'd stopped himself sooner.

When it became clear that she was starting to fall for him, he thought it would mean the end of their friendship. At the time, he could easily see himself returning her feelings, and yet he wasn't sure if either of them would be able to handle the consequences. He didn't know what those might turn out to be, but the last thing Bixlow wanted was for Lisanna to end up hurt by being involved with him. But when he tried to push her away, she refused to let him.

What had she said? Something like, "If you're worried about the others, don't be. I don't care what they think because all that matters to me is how I feel. And I like you a lot."

That conversation made him chuckle in hindsight. She had been so determined and Bixlow realized that she already had him wrapped around her little finger. How could he say no to her when she insisted so strongly about what she wanted?

Lisanna looked at him questioningly. "What's so funny?"

He ruffled her hair, at which she made a face. "Nothing, just remembering something you said."

"Oh, so you're laughing at me. I see how it is," she said.

"You were something else when you were young," he said. He seemed to think better of that statement and said, "Actually, scratch that. You're just the same now as you were back then."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. Lisanna looked at him for a moment, then said, "What's up with you today? Getting all lost in memories and stuff is unusual for you."

He shrugged. "Just reliving the good times. Most of them involve you."

"Stop trying to be cute," she said, but her smile gave her away. "We're not that old yet."

"Maybe not," he said. "But I'm getting up there."

She snorted. "Bixlow, you're not even thirty yet."

"Life is short, kids," he said. "Seriously, it'll be over before you know it, Lis. So I figure I better make the most of the moment, yeah?"

She nodded. "Point taken. Although you really are acting weird. Since when do you… Bixlow, what are you doing?"

He had gotten down on one knee in front of her, holding out an open box. A ring was displayed prominently in the center, sparkling for all to see. Bixlow grinned upon seeing Lisanna's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Surprised?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, practically frozen in place.

"Good. Cause that's kinda what I was going for," he said, at which she laughed a little. "And I plan on surprising you for the rest of your life if you'll marry me, Lis. I can't imagine not being with you."

He looked up at her and was pleased to see that she was smiling. "Go on," she whispered.

"I love you, Lis," he said. "So whaddya say? Will you marry me?"

Lisanna took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>And thus we conclude on a high note with a happy ending. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
